Sonamy y el futuro de todas las prejas
by sonica-sonamy-leo
Summary: Me esforse el 100 porsiento en esta histori fui animada por mi hermano y lecturas anteriores y si les gusta dejen sus comentario aseptare lo que medigan sin enojarme
1. Chapter 1

hola soy nueva en esto espero que les guste mi historia

Un dia en el patio de la casa de sonic y de sus amigos se abrió un portal color blanco en el patio de atrás de ai saliero una eriza color azul con pot y falda rosa y después una zorra color vede con 2 colas y un vestido amarillo luego una conejita con 2 alas de abejas luego una gata blanca con mechas moradas con top y short y hasta el ultimo otra eriza pero esta tenia su cabeño negro con mechas roja.

Eriza azul:muy bien yegamos al pasado (le extendió la mano a la zorra de dos colas)roselia dame los lentes de rayos x roselia(le entrega los lentes) a qui tienes sónica sonica:grasias(se pone los lentes y ve que no hay nadie) conejita con halas:que bes sonica hay alguien adentro sonica:no dulce no hay nadie adentro asi que podemos entrar gata blanca:eso es bueno pero si regresan como le aremo sonica:muy fasil esperansa saldríamos por una de las ventana que esta sercas del árbol no abra problemas eriza negra:espero que tengas rason sonica sonica:yo también lo espero hawki vamos entremos

Sonica,roseli,dulce,esperansa y hawki entraron ala casa y empesaron a quitar cables y a poner cámaras espias que no se beian comenzaron a trabar ya después de 3 horas se quedaron profundamente dormidas.

En otra parte

Amy:me divertí asiendo compras con tigo crem

Crem:muchas grasias amy me divertí

Yegaron a la puerta de la casa y metieron la llave para abrir

continuara

bueno espero que les aya gustado dejen sus comentarios


	2. Chapter 2

bueno esta es la segunda parte de mi historia disfrútenlo

en eso hawki escucha el ruido y se despierta agara la esmeralda caos con un grabado y teletrasporta a todas sus amigas afuera de la casa a una casa abandonada

AFUERA DE LA CASA

Amy y crem ven un desteño rojo y abren rápido la puerta pero cuando la abren no avia nada y se asustaro

crem:oye amy que abra sido eso

Amy:no lose crem pero abra que yamar al resto de las chicas

crem:tienes razón amy yo le ablare a blaze ok amy(sacando un comunicador)maria estas hai

maria:si que pasa amy

Amy:necesito que vengas para la casa traete a cosmo contigo maria:ok amy vamos para alla

Crem(por el comunicador) señorita blaze puede venir a la casa porfavor la necesitamos a ki

Blaze:estabien crem voi para alla

crem:oye amy cres que deberíamos llamar a los chicos

amy:yo creo que si llamare a sonic y a shadow

crem:y yo llamare a charmi y silver

Amy(sacando comunicados)sonic y shadow vengan rápido

sonic:que pasa amy estas bien

Amy:si sonic yo estoi bien pero necesito que vengan

sonic:esta bien amy vamos para alla

Crem:ya vienen para aca charmi y silver pero dondesta tails Amy:no lo se voi a salir a buscarlo tu quedate a qui (se va)

EN LA CASA ABANDONADA

Se despiertan las chicas

Sonica(bostesando)e donde estamos hawky:en una casa abandonada dulce:pero como y por que

Hawki:por que ya estaban llegando y tu ve que usar la esmesralda caos que me dio mi padre roselia:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaa

esperansa:que te pasa roselia estas bien

roselia:claro que no estoi bien mi caja de herramientas no esta fue un regalo de mis padres cuando cumpli 8 años

sonica:o no ellos no pueden ver la caja o podría pasar algo muy malo

Hawki:tienes rason sonica que asemos haora

sonica:puedes volver a teletrasportar

Hawki:si por¿Qué?

Sonica:tu y yo volveremos a esa casa y recuperaremos la caja de roseli

Todas menos sonica:Qeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeee

CONTINUARA


	3. Chapter 3

bueno esta es la segunda parte de mi historia disfrútenlo

en eso hawki escucha el ruido y se despierta agara la esmeralda caos con un grabado y teletrasporta a todas sus amigas afuera de la casa a una casa abandonada

AFUERA DE LA CASA

Amy y crem ven un desteño rojo y abren rápido la puerta pero cuando la abren no avia nada y se asustaro

crem:oye amy que abra sido eso

Amy:no lose crem pero abra que yamar al resto de las chicas

crem:tienes razón amy yo le ablare a blaze ok amy(sacando un comunicador)maria estas hai

maria:si que pasa amy

Amy:necesito que vengas para la casa traete a cosmo contigo maria:ok amy vamos para alla

Crem(por el comunicador) señorita blaze puede venir a la casa porfavor la necesitamos a ki

Blaze:estabien crem voi para alla

crem:oye amy cres que deberíamos llamar a los chicos

amy:yo creo que si llamare a sonic y a shadow

crem:y yo llamare a charmi y silver

Amy(sacando comunicados)sonic y shadow vengan rápido

sonic:que pasa amy estas bien

Amy:si sonic yo estoi bien pero necesito que vengan

sonic:esta bien amy vamos para alla

Crem:ya vienen para aca charmi y silver pero dondesta tails Amy:no lo se voi a salir a buscarlo tu quedate a qui (se va)

EN LA CASA ABANDONADA

Se despiertan las chicas

Sonica(bostesando)e donde estamos hawky:en una casa abandonada dulce:pero como y por que

Hawki:por que ya estaban llegando y tu ve que usar la esmesralda caos que me dio mi padre roselia:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaa

esperansa:que te pasa roselia estas bien

roselia:claro que no estoi bien mi caja de herramientas no esta fue un regalo de mis padres cuando cumpli 8 años

sonica:o no ellos no pueden ver la caja o podría pasar algo muy malo

Hawki:tienes rason sonica que asemos haora

sonica:puedes volver a teletrasportar

Hawki:si por¿Qué?

Sonica:tu y yo volveremos a esa casa y recuperaremos la caja de roseli

Todas menos sonica:Qeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeee

CONTINUARA


	4. Chapter 4

En casa de sonic y de sus amigos

Sonic:crem ya yege donde esta amy que paso calmese amy fue a buscar a tails en eso amy yega a la casa crem:pudiste encontra a tails amy:no crem ve a buscarlo tu crem tu tienes mas suerte crem:ok luego vuelvo sonic cuida mucho a la sonic:claro amy tu no te preocupes en eso escucharon un ruido en la sala EN LA SALA sonica:les dije que se quedaran esperansa:ni lo creas sonica dulce:si tu vienes vienen todas

CON SONIC Y AMY

Todos llegaron a la casa y van ala sala donde todos ven a todas las chicas y se asustan

Sonica:hola nosotras vinimos por a ya olvidenlo

Crem:oye sonic amy esa chica azul se parece a ustedes

Dulce:que redicules esta diciendo que sonica se parese a ellos 2

Empiezan a escuchar un ruido de afuera

Esperansa:sonica que es eso

Se abre un portal de donde sale una erisa rosa con cabeño rosa largo y en sus orejas dos moños uno rosa y otro asul usaba un top y unos panatalones con llamas

Sonica:fani que demonios ases aquí

Fani:salbandote de nuestro hermano alan ya sabe que viajaron a si al pasado y me va a aniquilar a mi sonica si no buelbes haora charmi,crem,cosmo,tails,silver,blaze,shadow y maria te van a matar

CONTINUARA


	5. Chapter 5

En casa de sonic y de sus amigos

Sonic:crem ya yege donde esta amy que paso calmese amy fue a buscar a tails en eso amy yega a la casa crem:pudiste encontra a tails amy:no crem ve a buscarlo tu crem tu tienes mas suerte crem:ok luego vuelvo sonic cuida mucho a la sonic:claro amy tu no te preocupes en eso escucharon un ruido en la sala EN LA SALA sonica:les dije que se quedaran esperansa:ni lo creas sonica dulce:si tu vienes vienen todas

CON SONIC Y AMY

Todos llegaron a la casa y van ala sala donde todos ven a todas las chicas y se asustan

Sonica:hola nosotras vinimos por a ya olvidenlo

Crem:oye sonic amy esa chica azul se parece a ustedes

Dulce:que redicules esta diciendo que sonica se parese a ellos 2

Empiezan a escuchar un ruido de afuera

Esperansa:sonica que es eso

Se abre un portal de donde sale una erisa rosa con cabeño rosa largo y en sus orejas dos moños uno rosa y otro asul usaba un top y unos panatalones con llamas

Sonica:fani que demonios ases aquí

Fani:salbandote de nuestro hermano alan ya sabe que viajaron a si al pasado y me va a aniquilar a mi sonica si no buelbes haora charmi,crem,cosmo,tails,silver,blaze,shadow y maria te van a matar

CONTINUARA


	6. Chapter 6

Fani:oigan donde esta mi hermana sonica

Sonic(saliendo de su shok)fue a traer el coreo

SONICA ENTRA A LA CASA

Sonica:amy tienes una carta

Amy:grasias sonica (la lee)hay que bien

Sonic:que es amy

Amy:no es nada importante (se va)

Fani:a donde vas

Amy:voi a mi cuarto especial

Fani:ques eso

Sonic:es el cuarto de amy nadie puede entrar a ese cuarto

Fani:por que

Tails:por que si entras amy te manda a volar

Sonic:yo regreso luego(se va)

CON SONIC

Sonic se dirije al cuarto especial de amy cuando lo ve abierto y entra y ve unos instrumentos y un monton de cosas como para estudio de grabasion

Amy:sonic que ases a qui

Sonic:amy no te enfades yo solo

Amy:no importa me alegro que estes a qui

Sonic:por que

Amy:puedes ayudarme para la letra de la cansion

Sonic:que cansion

Amy:a si rugue me pidió una cansion inesesito un hombre para que me ayude

Sonic:ok

Amy:toma esta es la letra

Sonic:(la lee)seguro no ay problema

Amy:listo

Sonic:listo

SE ESCUCHA UNA TONADA (YO:COLOQUEN LA CANSION DE LOS ENAMORADOS RBD)

sonic: Mañana que amanesca, le pedire  
Mañana que la vea

Amy:mañana que amenesca me pedirá mañana que lo vea

Sonic:y me pongo a temblar

Sonic y amy:me muero de las ganas de besarte y el corazón es quie te llama mi amor

Sonic:si dice que si te protejere con todo mi amor y corazón

Amy:si digo que si te prometeré mi fedilidad y mi compresión

Sonic:y en este mundo tan raro se van de la mano

Amy:uniendo caminos oooooooooooooooooos

Sonic y Amy:los enamorados oh uh oh nananananna oh uh oh nananananananana

Sonic: Mañana que amanesca no sera igual, mañana ella me espera

Amy: Mañana que amanesca no sera igual, mañana que lo vea

Sonic:y me pongo a resar

Sonic y Amy:me muero de las ganas de besarte y la rason no siente nada,corazón

Sonic:si dice que si te protejere con todo mi amor y corazón

Amy:si digo que si te prometeré mi fedilidad y mi compresión

Sonic:y en este mundo tan raro se van de la mano

Amy:uniendo caminos oooooooooooooooooo

Sonic y Amy:los enamorados oh uh oh nananananna oh uh oh

Sonic:(se acerca a amy)y en este mundo tan raro se van de la mano

Amy:(lo ve a los ojos)uniendo caminos

Sonic y Amy:(se asercan mas)los enamorados

SONIC Y AMY ESTABAN TAN SERCAS DE BESARSE SENTIAN SUS RESPIRASIONES SERARON LO OJOS YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

YO:SE ESPERARAN ASTA EL OTRO CAPITULO ADIOS


	7. Chapter 7

Sonica:no podemos desirte por que podríamos aser daño fani:oye como te llamas amy:mi nombre es Amelia rose pero todos me dicen amy y tu fani:mi nombre es estefani pero todos me dicen fani

Luego bajaron y todos se presentaron

Fani:sabes las chicas y yo desidimos llevarte a ti y a las chicas de compras para que todas nos divertamos amy:ok vámonos chicas

EN EL CENTRO COMERSIAL

Amy:que les parese este vestido azul con briños fani:mira amy cuantos años tienes amy:tengo 18 años fani:entonse tienes 18 años y usas esto amy:si esque es tan lindo y quiero impresionar a un chico fani:ven con migo yo are que a ese chico se le caiga la baba crem:ay miren este vestido de flores no es hermoso dulce:sin ofender crem yo te voi a ser un cambio de look cosmo:hay yo no se que escoger roselia:yo te ayudo ven

MIENTRAS TANTO CON LOS CHICOS

Sonic:oye tails quien te gusta

Tails:creo que me gusta crem

Charmi se levanto furioso

Charmi:que te gusta crem no te gusta cosmo tails:ovio que me gusta cosmo cahrmi:entonces por que dijiste que te gustaba crem tails:por que se que te gusta crem y lo quería demostrar charmi:y a sonic le gusta amy sonic:no me gusta

En eso se abrió la puerta dejando ver a amy con un top de color rosa con un pantalón de mesciña que se dejaba ver su figura a crem con una short y una plañera crema que dejaba ver su ombligo a cosmo un vestido de color verde con flores en su cabeza

Sonic:amy

Tails:cosmo

Charmi:crem

CONTINUARA


End file.
